


Goodnight Devil

by Utsukushi_Harlow



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukushi_Harlow/pseuds/Utsukushi_Harlow
Summary: What happens when someone seeks comfort from the avatar of pride Lucifer.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Can I hold your hand?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after the events of Lesson 17-10, and is from my mc, Maeri’s, point of view.  
> It’s just a soft story, Enjoy!

I’m beat. I never thought part time could be so tiring. Maybe it was from being on guard all night. I never thought working with Belphegor would be so hard.

Why can’t I just break through this stupid fear? I was never afraid of dying before. But every time I see him, I remember the feeling of his hands around my neck. The memory alone makes me tremble.

I need to get over this, I need to help them mend their relationship. I don’t want what happened to my grandmother and I to happen to them. Out of every one in the world, those brothers deserve to be happy the most.

All this thinking is giving me a headache.

I sigh and roll over in my bed, I still can’t sleep. No matter what I do I can’t stop that fear from creeping into the back of my mind.

_Just close your eyes Maeri. It’ll be okay. We’ve experienced worse. Just relax. Just relax_

With a little mental reassurance I managed to drift off into the sweet embrace of sleep. At least that’s what I was expecting. A nice relaxing dream would be perfect way to end a stressful day. If only that were the case.

But once I drifted off to sleep I was met with that memory again. My breath leaving me. The ringing of Belphegor’s hysterical laughter. And then black.

I died.

But why can’t I wake up.

I blink and suddenly I’m gazing up Mammon’s tearful face. I see the brothers. Beel. Satan. Asmo. Levi. Lucifer. They’re talking, but all I can hear is that spine chilling laugh. There’s a burning sensation coming from my stomach. It hurts. I glance down to find the source of the irritation.

Blood.

There’s so much blood.

A scream ripped from my throat and I was back in my room in safe and sound. I even did a little pat down. No blood.

Shit. It felt so real.

I can’t stop my shaking. Something hot is streaming down my cheeks. Am I crying? I wipe my eyes, and try calming down. Slow deep breaths.

_In. Out. In, and out._

Shit, it’s not working! I need help. I can’t breathe. My heart’s pounding so hard I fear it might jump right out of my chest.

Normally when I feel scared like this, I’d go to Beel’s room. And he’d comfort me with hugs and food. I always felt safe with him. But if I went there He’d be there. The source of this fear.

I can’t go there. Where could I feel safe?

My body starts moving before my mind could keep up with it. Crawling out of bed stumbling through the halls. Then I’m in front of his door. Before I could think twice, I knock.

There’s nothing but silence so I knock again. Then some shuffling and the door creaks open. Such an agonizing sound. Then standing before me was Lucifer.

He was wearing his pajamas. Of course he was, it was three AM. Oh. I must have woken him up. No wonder he looks so irritated. Maybe this was a bad idea.  
I’m still shaking, but I’m starting to catch my breath. I think I can speak now.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

“Excuse me?”

_Crap. That came out wrong. Come on Maeri, deep breaths try again._

But before I could rephrase what I had said, his expression softened. Perhaps he noticed the shaking. Or maybe the tears tipped him off. He pondered a moment and stepped away, creaking the door open further and welcoming me in.

His room was as dark as ever. Those skeleton pillars still manage to creep me out, no matter how many times I see them. Perhaps the dark made them even creepier.

I didn’t know if I should sit on the bed or not. He wasn’t clear whether or not he’d let me sleep in here. So I just idled awkwardly beside the bed.

I could hear him sigh, and then he sat on the edge of the bed, and patted the spot beside him. I sat down. I wasn’t sure if I’d be met with a lecture or some oddly worded attempt to comfort me. But what came was more interesting than that.

He placed a hand on my back, his hand was warm, and he peered down at my face. I never thought Lucifer would be the type to comfort someone like this, but then again, Lucifer does have six younger brothers. It would be strange if he didn’t know how to comfort someone.

“Would you mind telling me what’s bothering you?”

His voice was soft. I’d never heard him speak so gently before. It was a nice sound. It almost made me want to share these feelings with him.

This fear.

But what would he think if I told him I was terrified of his brother. It was clear how much Lucifer loved his brothers, even an idiot could see it. If I told him I feared the brother he worked so hard to protect, what would he do to me? Would I lose this comfort? Would I never be able to hear that soft tone in his voice again? After all, I’m just a human. Just an outsider. But then again, I don’t tell him, he might just kick me out. I’d rather risk that then have him hate me.

I swallowed and shook my head, rubbing at my sore eyes again.  
“I’d rather not talk about it.”

Lucifer was silent for a moment, rubbing my back in slow circles. Perhaps he didn’t notice he was doing it, he did look deep in thought. But then after a moment he stood up and circled around to the other side of the bed and pulled the sheets back.

“If you don’t want to talk about it, I won’t force you. Let’s just go to sleep, for now. I could put a record on, something else to focus on.”

A record would be perfect. Music would be a great way to get my mind off this this feeling. I climbed into the bed and looked up at Lucifer, he was already standing by the record machine.

“Please.”

I mumbled, but he must have heard me, seeing as a few moments later a relaxing tune came from the machine, and Lucifer joined me in the bed.

He had his back to me at first, I’d never noticed how broad his shoulders were. Maybe it was the coat that he always had draped over his shoulders. I bet he’d give pretty great hugs. Once I’d thought about it, there was no going back.

“Lucifer?”

I tried.

“Lucifer, are you still awake?”

My voice was quiet, maybe he didn’t hear me. Though, sure enough his voice with an ever so slightly irritated tone answered me back.

“Yes, I’m still awake. What do you need.”

He seemed angry. Perhaps asking for a hug would be too much, this isn’t Beel we’re talking about after all. I think I’d only been hugged by Lucifer once, and I was too out of it at the time to think about it.

After dwelling on what to do, I finally asked,  
“Could you hold my hand?”


	2. I’m sorry

The next morning when I woke up Lucifer was already gone. Funny how he says he’s not much of a morning person, yet he still wakes up so early, even on the weekend. I wonder how he looks when to trying to fight the morning drowsiness. 

I sat up and looked towards his side of the bed, his spot was cold, he must have left a long time ago. I can’t believe he didn’t tell me he was leaving. I thought we bonded last night. 

He even held my hand..

My heart was beating so fast it took me forever to fall asleep. But at least I wasn’t thinking about Belphegor. When he held my hand, I’d never felt safer. Weird. Even though he’s probably the most dangerous out of all of them.

I laugh at the thought before crawling out of his bed, making it all tidy before sneaking off to my room. 

Good thing Mammon wasn’t around, if he saw me leaving Lucifer’s room, all of devildom would think we were sleeping together. Mammon’s a great friend but he has no idea how to keep his mouth shut. But I guess that’s part of his charm.

Sighing I changed into something presentable, not my baggy T-shirt and the silky pajama shorts Asmo gave me. As much as I try to deny it, they’re extremely comfortable. 

I just pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans hobbling off to breakfast. 

I should have skipped breakfast. Everything was way to awkward, even Lucifer was acting strange. He wouldn’t even look at me, his eyed glued to the morning paper. How rude.

I shoveled down my food like Beel and bolted, not even excusing myself from the table. I didn’t want to get caught by Belphegor, he was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. I need to sort out my thoughts. 

I spent the rest of my morning holed up in my room, saying I was “studying” for a test. The sign I put up on my door kept everyone away which was good. Some alone time is just what I need. 

Before long I drifted off, I guess lying on my bed to think wasn’t the best idea. That dream came back, but I managed to wake myself before it could all play out again. 

I leapt from my bed and paced around the room, chewing on my nails. After all the trouble Asmo went through to paint them. That’s not the problem right now!

Whenever I close my eyes, that scene, that feeling, it replays like a broken record. What should I do? I can’t go into a panic attack every time I try to sleep. That can’t be healthy.

I’ve got it! I just won’t sleep! I’ve had no problem staying up before.

With fierce determination I left my room to go buy a nice big cup of coffee. But I was deterred by Levi peaking his head out of his bedroom door.

What the hell is up with him? I know Levi is eccentric but this is just plain weird. But I soon learned the reason behind this odd behavior.

He didn’t want to play a game with Belphegor, and wanted me to tell him no. And no matter how hard I tried to deny Leviathan’s request, he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Oh come on!

I planned to just pop in and pop out, I wanted to get out of there quickly, but Leviathan showed up and foiled my plans. The two of them forced me to play with them all night, I was so on edge I couldn’t focus on the game at all. 

Though eventually I was finally released, and I immediately took refuge in my bedroom. I busied myself with binging entire TSL series on dvd in order to stay awake.

Eventually morning came and I drug my sleep deprived self into the shower before joining everyone at breakfast. It was as noisy as usual but I couldn’t really focus on what everyone was saying.

I was so tired, I couldn’t waste any energy to be afraid of Belphegor. I even ended up playing cards with him for two hours. Funny enough I managed to win every round despite being sleep deprived. 

Then Satan joined in the conversation, at least these two didn’t have any problem getting along. But sure enough, I was still dragged into whatever shenanigans they wanted to pull. Something about spiking Lucifer’s tea with hot sauce. I was too tired to focus on what exactly they were saying.

But they got what was coming to them, Lucifer caught them in the act, and we got lectured for an hour. Wait. Why am I getting lectured? I didn’t do anything. 

We were all gathered in Lucifer’s room, sitting on our knees while he rattled off on how we shouldn’t be pulling stupid pranks. But I couldn’t focus on what he was saying. I kept staring at his bed.

I kept remembering how I felt that night. I replayed that night over and over in my head. I’m so tired, I wonder if he’ll let me sleep with him again. 

Lucifer snapped me out of my daze, with a light shake of my shoulder. Satan and Belphegor has already left. How long have I been sitting here? I don’t care, I’m so tired. 

Lucifer kept trying to get my attention but my vision wouldn’t focus and soon enough I slumped over and passed out. What was I thinking, I’ve never been a night owl. I’ve only ever stayed up twenty four hours thanks to five energy drinks. 

The dream came back once but it felt more intense then before. I could feel the pain tenfold, like it was actually happening. Everything was shaking. That’s not how I remember it. I could hear a faint sound breaking through Belphegor’s hysterical laughter. The quiet voice grew louder, someone was calling my name.

I finally snapped out of it with a deep breath in, its felt like I’d been holding it for a long time. My vision focus and I could see Lucifer hanging over me with a distressed expression. 

I’ve seen him make this face before.. but where? Oh. That’s right... this is how he looked when Lillith died. It’s nice to know that he cares about me so much.

After he had noticed I was conscious enough, he started bombarding me with questions. That frightened never leaving his face.  
“Are you okay? You stopped breathing, you kept clawing at your throat. Is this why you were so shaken up the other night? You didn’t stop by last night, did you just not sleep? You look exhausted. You’ve never been the type to be frightened so easily. Im not going to let you leave until you tell me what’s bothering you.”

Lucifer was talking too fast, so I couldn’t quite keep up with what he was rambling about, but I did catch the last bit. Guess I won’t be getting out of it this time. 

He helped my up off the ground and we sat on the edge of the bed together. I could tell he’s waiting for me to start, but I don’t know where I should start. When I met him? How I was fooled into helping him. How he took my life, not once, but twice? About the memory that’s been plaguing my dreams ever since it happened?

Well I’ve got to start somewhere, so with a deep breath I spoke two words.  
“It’s Belphegor.”

“What do you mean?”

What do you mean “what do you mean?”!? Does he really expect me not be afraid of Belphegor? He KILLED me! How could he be so insensitive! Before I could even stop myself it just started pouring out.

“He killed me Lucifer! How could I not be terrified of him!? I’m not even sure how I’m still here, I’m so sure that I died. It was the terrifying thing I’d ever experienced! Maybe you just can’t understand because you never how to worry about being at someone else’s mercy! You act all high and mighty thinking you know everything about me! I only used to be so fearless, because I wasn’t afraid to die! I thought I was already dead when I showed up here. Then I finally found something I wanted to live for! I wanted to live for once! I was happy I was the one who survived, thankful I didn’t end up like my sister. All that suffering I had to endure, was worth it to finally have a family like this! I was finally happy, but then his hand closed around my throat, and I’d never been more terrified! I thought I’d loose everything! I’d finally found a place where I felt cared for and in an instant it was gone. I was completely at his mercy. Every time I see him all I can see is that horrifying look of joy he had when he murdered me! When he talks all I can hear is that hysterical laughter! I’m absolutely terrified every time I see him. But I can’t exactly say that to his face! There’s no telling what he might do to me. When I think about that, I can’t breathe...”

I trailed off at the end of my speech, my breath was picking up, and I was shaking again. It felt so hard to breathe, but at the same time it felt good to get it off my chest. 

I rubbed at my wet eyes, looking up at Lucifer’s shocked expression. He’d been silent for a while now. Maybe I said too much. What exactly did I say anyways? I was so caught up in the moment I didn’t think about what was coming out. 

Eventually he did speak, but it wasn’t something expected from him. All he said was two words. It wasn’t like him to be at a loss for words.   
“I’m sorry...”


End file.
